Cuero di Legno
by rizulethalpha
Summary: "Tidak ada yang kurang pada diriku!"—tapi itu tidak benar, bukan begitu, Pinocchimon?


"_Mereka punya sesuatu yang Tuan tidak punya."_

**Digimon© Akiyoshi Hongo**

**warn: full of abal-ness**

**~~~~00000~~~~**

"_Tidak ada yang kurang pada diriku!"_

_._

rizulethalpha presents…

'Cuore di Legno'

.

"**Palu Kayu!**(1)" Kau memukulkan palu besimu di atas tanah. Bergemuruh, lalu tersulut api yang menyambar sosok besar di depanmu. Ia lawan bicara yang terlalu amat jujur—dan sepertinya kau amat tidak menyukainya. Api menyambar, erangan kesakitannya menggema seiring api itu menghanguskan badan kayunya yang semula kokoh menjadi serpihan data, yang kemudian menghilang entah kemana—dan kau puas telah melakukannya dengan tanganmu sendiri (pun berupa kayu yang bahkan lebih rapuh dari tubuh korban hentakan palu besimu).

"Tak ada yang boleh menghinaku, heh, kini rasakan akibatnya!" Kau lalu pergi dengan rasa kesal dan memutuskan untuk 'menonton' pertarungan kedua digimon satu level denganmu yang dimiliki Anak-Anak Terpilih—bahkan tak mengingat bahwa pertarungan itulah hasil kreasi tangan anak buahmu yang sedemikian rupa merangkai kata-kata manis untuk menghasut Anak Terpilih pemilik MetalGarurumon.

Kau sekedar menjadi penonton yang tak 'membayar tiket' atas 'film aksi' itu, setelah memusnahkan sang 'sutradara'. Kau bersorak senang saat tinju dua anak manusia sesama Anak Terpilih saling menghantam wajah dan perut mereka—dan tak mengindahkan apa yang mereka bicarakan di bawah sana. Kau bahkan tak mengerti akan deraian air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata keduanya (kau tak mengerti perasaan dua sahabat itu).

.

Kau adalah satu dari empat _Dark Masters_, sang maestro pengacau Dunia Digital yang terbaru. Tubuhmu yang kecil dengan kayu sebagai 'kulit', 'daging' sekaligus pembentuk tubuhmu, membuatmu terlihat lemah dibandingkan ketiga mitramu. Kau bahkan tampak seperti boneka kayu dengan tali buatan tangan yang diperuntukkan sebagai teman para anak manusia.

Namun, kau tak punya teman—begitulah pendapat satu Anak Terpilih yang pernah kau 'undang' ke rumahmu (dan memang itu kenyataannya). Anak buahmu memang banyak, namun kini kau yang mempermainkan mereka—seolah mereka-lah boneka kayu yang dapat kau kendalikan dengan tali secara semena-mena.

"Hei, Takeru, aku tidak bohong 'kan? Hahaha!" Kau tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat 5 Anak Terpilih berhasil terjebak di sarang para anak buahmu. Anak yang kau panggil Takeru nampak mendelik padamu saat mendengar tawamu—namun kau tak takut; dia hanya anak manusia.

"Aku juga punya teman, RedVeggiemon!" Tentu itu tak benar. Tentu itu hanya berupa ucapan yang dapat kau buang setelahnya. Dan beruntunglah, ucapanmu yang tidak benar itu tidak mempunyai efek pada hidungmu (hidungmu tidak memanjang).

.

Akhirnya kau terdesak oleh 5 orang anak manusia beserta 5 digimon mereka yang berhasil mengalahkan kawanan RedVeggiemon. Palumu sudah hancur dicengkram cakar Garudamon. Mereka kini yang mengepungmu—mereka yang saling bahu-membahu membuat kawananmu menjadi tak berdaya.

Kerja sama? Saling membantu? Kau sungguh tak mengenal kosakata itu di 'otak'mu.

_"Waspadalah terhadap jagoan-jagoan cilik itu, Tuan. Jika Tuan meremehkan mereka, Tuan bisa kalah," _Sejenak ingatan dan suara yang tak mengenakkan itu berputar lagi. Tangan mengepal, batinmu menggeram,

_'Ada yang kurang dariku? Omong kosong, bodoh!'_ Tatapanmu menajam pada Anak Terpilih yang mengepungmu, "Siapa yang berani menghinaku, akan merasakan akibatnya!" Kemudian, matamu bersinar dan dalam hitungan menit, tempat bernaungmu yang semula hanya berdiam diri di atas tanah bangkit—berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya muncul dan menggerakkan jemarinya.

Sementara kelima Anak Terpilih yang tersisa menatap takjub dan ngeri pada rumahmu yang telah berevolusi menjadi 'robot kayu', kau berlari menyingkir dari pertarungan berikutnya dengan tawa mengejek yang menggema di hutan rimba.

"Tolong bawa aku juga!" Tiba-tiba, sesosok RedVeggiemon yang masih bertahan mengadu padamu. Kau berdecih kemudian mengambil kayu berbentuk tanda silang di punggungmu.

"Diam, kau hanya bawahan!" Kau lempar kayu itu mengarah pada anak buah yang kau katakan sebagai 'teman' pada Takeru. Kayu itu membelah tubuh bawahanmu menjadi dua, yang kemudian menjadi serpihan data tak bersisa. Sekali lagi, kau puas membunuh anak buahmu (dan mengejeknya yang sudah mati oleh tanganmu sendiri).

.

Kau bertemu dengan anak itu untuk yang kedua kali secara empat mata. Anak laki-laki itu datang ditemani mitra _digimon-_nya yang berwujud serigala mesin, MetalGarurumon. Tatapan anak itu masih sama saat kalian terakhir bertemu. Dingin.  
Hanya saja, anak itu memisahkan diri dari kelima temannya—berkat kalimat manis bawahanmu. Karenanya, kau kini merasa mudah untuk menggertaknya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.  
Anak itu kini bukan lagi es yang mencair, ia bermetamorfosa menjadi gunung es kukuh yang tak akan mudah meleleh hanya karena diterpa angin panas.

Tapi, kau yang tidak peduli, mengambil satu-satunya senjata yang semula kau pakai untuk memotong bawahanmu dan berlari ke arah anak laki-laki itu dan mitranya—bukan melemparnya.

Namun, kau salah langkah. Jelas-jelas, serigala mesin itu punya sinar laser yang dijadikannya sebagai senjata untuk melawanmu yang sudah kehilangan senjata utama (kau melupakan itu).

"**Laser pembeku!**(2)" Sinar itu mengenai tubuhmu tepat sasaran, simultan dengan eranganmu berikutnya. Kau lalu jatuh terbaring dalam seketika, sementara senjata pemotongmu terlempar tinggi. Kaku. Tubuhmu, kedua kakimu, kedua tanganmu, persendianmu, semua menjadi kaku—sama sekali tak bisa kau gerakkan.  
Dingin. Tubuhmu yang seharusnya tak memiliki indera peraba kali ini merasakan hawa dingin yang teramat menusuk. Kau kemudian sadar: tubuhmu menjadi kaku karena hawa dingin yang membekukanmu.

Jleb! Senjata pemotongmu kemudian yang jatuh dari ketinggian menancap beberapa senti di belakang kepalamu. Tubuhmu yang semula kaku kini mati rasa. Dan tak ada pula yang ingin menolongmu dari matinya alat gerak tubuh itu.  
Kau hanya menunggu giliran untuk roda gigi di dadamu yang berikutnya akan mati. Perlahan dan pasti .

Sebuah aliran kecil tiba-tiba turun dari matamu yang membelalak. Kali ini, kau ingin meminta tolong seseorang untuk lepas dari hawa dingin ini. Deramon, Floramon, RedVeggiemon, Juliemon…siapa saja. Tapi percuma, tenggorokan dan pita suaramu sudah membeku (kau tak berdaya).

_"Mereka punya sesuatu yang Tuan tidak punya." _Ah, ingatan itu..suara itu..mengapa dia berputar lagi, rutukmu. Apa? Apa yang tidak kupunya sedangkan Anak Terpilih mempunyainya? Kini kau yang bertanya setelah sekian lama mengabaikan kalimat bawahannya (kau sangat terlambat).

Apa yang tidak kupunya, Deramon?

Apa yang tidak kupunya, Floramon?

Apa yang tidak kupunya, RedVeggiemon, Garbamon?

Apa yang tidak kupunya…Juliemon?

Kretek, kretek, kretek; putaran roda gigi yang menyambungkanmu dengan Dunia Digital semakin melemah. Waktunya akan datang, namun kau masih belum mendapat jawaban. Air yang mengalir dari matamu semakin deras.

"…Juliemon…apa yang kurang dariku…ayo katakan…" Di saat Anubimon(3) nyaris menghentikan siklus nyawamu, pita suaramu kembali berfungsi lagi, meski kali ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Dalam hitungan detik kemudian, roda gigi berhenti berputar dan tubuhmu kembali menjadi seonggok kayu. Terbaring di sana, di depan senjata pemotong yang menancap di tanah—membentuk tanda salib, seakan menjadi batu nisan yang menandakan tempat perisitirahatanmu.

Tubuh kayumu yang tersusun atas data berjeniskan virus perlahan terkikis dan kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Kematianmu mengantarkan Anak Tepilih pada kemenangan kedua setelah mengalahkan satu _Dark Masters_ sebelumnya_._

Kau mati mengabaikan kekuranganmu. Kau mati tanpa tahu kekuranganmu sendiri. Kau mati tanpa ingin mengetahuinya. Dan kini, kau mati ketika kau berhasil menyadarinya dan meminta jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan yang dulu tidak kau gubris: apa yang kurang pada diriku?

Sungguh, kau memang _digimon_ malang, Pinocchimon. Bukan hanya tidak mengetahui kekurangan sendiri, kau pun tak menyadari bahwa kekuranganmu sesungguhnya tak ada, tatkala air mengalir turun dari matamu.

Itu air mata, itu bukti bahwa kau menangis. Tangisan ada karena terangsang oleh suatu emosi. Dan emosi berasal dari hati, Pinocchimon (kau tidak lagi kekurangan suatu hal).  
Bawahanmu sesungguhnya memang telah mengetahui, hati adalah kekuranganmu.

Namun,

Air mata yang mengalir di saat kau seakan pasrah dengan kematian yang menjemput dan ketidaktahuanmu akan dirimu yang sebenarnya, adalah bukti kau memiliki emosi yang sungguh rapuh—menandakan hatimu yang kau punyai adalah benda yang teramat rapuh.

Selamat tidur, Pinocchimon kecil. Saat bertemu dengan Juliemon nanti, kau bisa berbangga atas kekuranganmu yang telah tertutup.

.

Cuero di Legno ends

**~~~~0000~~~~**

side note:

1) terjemahan dari '_Hammer Pummel_'-nya Pinocchimon. Saya nonton versi Indonesia-nya dalam bentuk kaset VCD, (ya saya tahu _dubber_nya salah nerjemahin)  
2) terjemahan dari '_Cocytus Breath'_-nya MetalGarurumon.  
3) Anubimon, digimon tingkat 'mega' yang dijuluki "pengawas dunia digital". Dikatakan sebagai digimon penentu nasib seekor digimon yang telah mati akan 'dikembalikan' dalam sosok d_igitama_ (telur) atau dibiarkan menjadi data.

author note:

'Cuero di Legno' bahasa Itali dari 'Wooden Heart'.  
Fanfic pertama di fandom digimon dari seorang author yang sama sekali abal, mohon bimbingannya *bow*.

RnR, minna-sama? /ditendang


End file.
